Jealousy ALWAYS Works
by Queen of Angels
Summary: Yugi loves Yami. Ryou loves Bakura. Neither yamis have a clue. So Yugi and Ryou decide to make them jealous...
1. Planning Around Jealousy

First fic, so be nice! Moving on...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, here we go!

_abcd_ Thoughts

//abcd// Yami mind-talking to Yugi, or Bakura talking to Ryou

/abcd/Yugi mind-talking to Yami, or Ryou talking to Bakura 

___________________________________________________________________________

  


Yugi was lying on his bed, bored. He didn't want to do his chores. He didn't want to play Duel Monsters. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't know why, he just did.

The unbidden thoughts of Yami, the five-thousand year old pharaoh he had released from his Millennium Puzzle, began to float into Yugi's mind. Those beautiful crimson eyes, that aura of power that surrounds him, that mischievous grin that sometimes crossed those soft, tempting lips... He wished to Ra that whatever he did, his desires would not get the best of him. But it was just too hard!

_What am I THINKING?!?!?! This is YAMI I'm thinking about, not some stupid crush. If I do anything, ANYTHING, it could mean the end. That's it. That's all she wrote. Plus, Yami is my FRIEND. He could never like me that way. But, Ra,... He's just so..._

_ //_Hikari?// Yugi was startled out of his thoughts by the very person he was thinking about. Yami had apparently gone to help grandfather in the shop, but as Yugi opened his eyes, he saw him leaning against the doorframe. Worry clouded those ruby eyes as they locked with Yugi's own violet ones. Yugi had to break the silence.

/What is it, Yami? Aren't you supposed to be helping grandfather with the shop?/ he said through the mind-link he and Yami shared, praying that Yami hadn't heard any of what he had been thinking. His prayers were answered.

//I felt such despair through the link a few seconds ago, I didn't know what had come over you! I feared the worst, my little hikari! Tell me, what bothers you so?// Yami sat down on the edge of the bed Yugi was lying on, and it was all Yugi could do not to pull Yami down with him.

Yugi panicked. He knew he couldn't lie, Yami would sense that, and he knew he definitely couldn't tell the truth. But what if he told just a fraction of the truth? That could work...

/Well, you see, I like someone. A lot. More than they could ever know. And it's so crazy, because I know that if I tell them, our friendship is toast. But if I don't tell them, I'll be pining away forever./ _There, that's part of the truth at least... _

Yami was taken aback. His Yugi, his Hikari, His Aibou... in love? He was happy for Yugi, of course. But yet, he was suddenly... jealous? NO! Envious? Yes! Envious that his little hikari had found love before him. That had to be it. He couldn't be jealous simply because Yugi loved someone else! That would mean he liked... and he didn't! He was extremely sure he didn't.

//Do not worry, Yugi. I am sure things will turn out alright. Who is this person anyway?// _Yes, who is this person he loves? _Yami thought to himself snidely.

/I... I... don't want to tell anyone right now, 'kay Yami?/ Yugi quickly mind-said. _I'm not gonna tell him the whole truth..._

Yami sighed, and touched Yugi's arm lightly. //Well, you know I am always here to listen. Pleasant dreams.//

/Good night, Yami/ Yugi said, before shutting down the mind-link.

  
  
  


Ryou was reading one of his favorite comics in his livingroom. Well, trying to. His thoughts kept drifting back to his spikey-haired five thousand year old look-alike. Namely Bakura. The tomb-robber had been in his mind a lot recently. 

He supposed he was crazy, having a crush on his yami. The only thing was, it wasn't going away like he hoped it would.

_Well, old crushes die hard, I guess..._ Ryou's crush was something more, and he knew it. He just wasn't willing to admit it.

"Hey, squirt, C'mon and give me a hand with this shit." Bakura came into the house with three bags of groceries, which looked extremely heavy.

Ryou dropped his comic book and ran to help Bakura. He grabbed the heaviest bag and set it down on the dining room table. As he was unpacking the groceries, he closed the mind-link he shared with Bakura so that he could think freely. The thoughts he had were something he never wanted Bakura to see. 

He loved Bakura's body. It was thin, yet muscular. He was like a god. An evil god, with brown eyes that penetrated your soul. He loved Bakura's attitude, even if it was a little mean half the time. Once you dug deep down, you realized that the thief had a heart that was sweeter than sugar. You just had to dig for it.

"Why'd you get all this stuff, Bakura?" Ryou asked timidly. 

"Because I wanted to. Why'd you close the mind-link down?" Bakura asked, irritated.

"Because I wanted to." Ryou said. He put a bottle of Pepsi in the refrigerator and sat back down on the couch. Bakura's eyes followed him closely. 

"Hey," Bakura asked, "Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Do it yourself. You bought it all." Ryou said, flipping through the comic. Bakura began to get extremely angry.

"I'm warning you, kid. Get up here and help me." He demanded. Ryou barely glanced up from his comic.

"No, I don't think I will." Ryou said, calmly.

"You little twerp!!!!" Bakura pounced on top of Ryou, trying to punch the living daylights out of him. But Ryou, having been through this sort of thing before, was able to predict every punch coming his way. He dodged them all, easily. Bakura stopped, realizing that he hadn't hit Ryou once. He stared at the white haired boy, wide-eyed. Under him, Ryou chuckled at the look on his brown eyed yami's face.

"Yes, Bakura, you really are that predictable. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my comic and I can't very well do that while we are in such a... compromising position. So will you please GET OFF!!!" Ryou stated loudly. 

Bakura looked down to see he was practically straddling his hikari's waist. He jumped off the couch and went to the other side of the room, to the delight of Ryou. 

As Ryou started reading again, Bakura went into the bathroom and checked the mirror. His worst fears were confirmed: he was blushing. The red tinge in his cheeks was just barely visible, but Bakura was sure that anyone could see it a mile away. 

_Damn Ryou... _He thought, as the blush began to fade.

/What was that?/ Bakura groaned at the sound of Ryou talking through his mind-link.

//Nothin' squirt.//

/Oh, ok./

  
  


As soon as the mind-link closed down, Ryou decided to call Yugi and ask if they could meet for ice cream. He hadn't seen Yugi in the last few weeks.

"Sure, Ok, I'll meet you at the place across the street from school." Yugi said before hanging up.

He walked to the ice cream place, glad he was wearing short sleeves. It was a hot day in August, meaning school would be starting soon. He saw Yugi waiting outside, and they went in to place their orders.

"So, anyway, what's going on with you, Yugi? You seem pretty tense. What's wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing Yugi wasn't his usual happy self.

"I could ask you the same question, Ryou. But, see, the thing is... I sorta don't want anyone to find out about this. ESPECIALLY not Yami."

"Same answer here. I'd die if Bakura knew what's wrong with me." Ryou said to Yugi.

"Ok," Yugi said, "What if we tell each other, but swear never to let the yami's know. Deal?"

"Deal." Ryou said.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first... I love Yami." Yugi whispered. Ryou gasped. 

"Oh my, that is so weird! Because I love Bakura" Ryou whispered. Yugi gasped.

"Anyway. It doesn't matter. Yami could never love me." Yugi said with a sigh.

"No way! You have a chance, Bakura would never love me!" Ryou said. 

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes lit up. "Unless... they realize what their missing!"

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Ryou was clueless.

"What if... we make them jealous!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou gasped.

"It's perfect!!" Yugi went on, "We can pretend like WE started dating, then make them so jealous, they'll HAVE to like us. It'll make them just as crazy as we are, knowing they can't have us!"

"That's great Yugi! It's perfect!" Ryou exclaimed. 

They both began to work out a plan. Meanwhile, two yami's sat in their separate homes, clueless of what was about to happen...

__________________________________________________________________________

TBC! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!!!!! 


	2. The Fun of Mindgames

Ok, bored, so making next chap now. Hope you guys don't have a problem with that!

_______________________________________________________________________

  


Yam waited at home for his little hikari impatiently. Yugi had gone out for ice cream over an hour ago. Yami had tried using the mind-link to talk to him, but found it was blocked. He began to wonder what could have possibly happened to Yugi, and was practically pacing the floor when he heard a loud knock on the door. Thinking that perhaps Yugi had forgotten his key, Yami dashed to the door and opened it. Instead, the unwelcome sight of Bakura was what greeted him. 

"Where the hell is Ryou???? He's been gone for over an hour!!!!" Bakura yelled as he stomped into the living room.

"Yugi has as well. I tried using the mind-link to talk to him, but found it blocked. Is Ryou's blocked too?" Yami asked desperately.

"Yeah. As much as I hate being in the same room with you, Pharaoh, I ain't leavin' 'til I hear word from Ryou." Bakura took a chair on the other side of the room, and the two ancient Egyptians began to wait for what seemed like another five thousand years.

  
  


"Okay, so we agree. All the stuff we... do is for the Plan and the Plan only. Right?" Yugi asked Ryou as they were walking bac to Yugi's house.

"Yes, we agree. And also– Oh Ra! Look through the window of your house, Yugi!!" Ryou said, before bursting into giggles. 

Yami and Bakura were sitting on two opposite sides of the room, not even looking at each other. Yugi started giggling as well. They looked like parents of a child waiting for them to come home from a first date. 

"So, shall we...?" Ryou asked, with mock-politeness.

"But of course." Yugi said in the same tone.

They walked to a spot near enough to the window for their yamis to be able to see them, but far away enough to pretend they didn't see them through the window. 

"So, I had fun, how about you?" Yugi said in a loud voice. This got both Yami's and Bakura's attention. 

"Yes, Yugi. I had a great time." Ryou said, loud enough for the yamis to hear, but soft enough to sound bashful. Bakura's and Yami's eyes both went wide, as they realized that their hikaris must have been out on something like a date.

"So, I guess I'll see you Friday, right?" Yugi asked loudly once more.

"Yes, of course Yugi. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ryou exclaimed.

Suddenly, Yugi leaned in and kissed Ryou. Both Yami and Bakura gasped as they felt shock and jealousy coursing through them like blood in their veins.

The kiss lasted for little more than ten seconds, but it seemed like an hour for the yamis. Bakura felt anger swell up inside him as Ryou began returning the kiss. Yami wanted to scream with fury when he saw Yugi open his lips. The kiss was like torture to them both.

As Yugi pulled away, he smiled knowingly at Ryou, who smiled a duplicate smile back.

"You're a wonderful kisser, Yugi." as Ryou said those words, Bakura felt his blood boil and Yami wanted to punch something.

"You are too. So... I guess I'll see you Friday. Unless, you... maybe, wanna come in for a while?" Yugi pointed toward the house, and both Yami and Bakura felt the blood drain from their faces. Yami gasped. Bakura growled. But both were startled at the response.

"I'd love to Yugi! And maybe we could go to your room and listen to some CDs." Ryou said. Both yamis jaws dropped to the floor.

"Okay, lets go to my room and find my– Oh hey Bakura! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he walked through the door of his house, as if just noticing him. 

"Yeah Bakura, what are you doing here?" asked Ryou in the same manner. Both Yami and Bakura stood there, completely still. Bakura opened his mouth, but then closed it when he realized no sound came out. Yami was holding on to one of the throw pillows on the couch like it was his life support.

"What?" both Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

Suddenly, Bakura got up, grabbed Ryou's hand, and started to walk out the door with him. "We have to go unpack the rest of the groceries." He said.

"Bye Yugi! See ya Friday!" Ryou said, discreetly winking at him.

"Yeah, see ya Friday Ryou!" Yugi said, discreetly winking back.

  
  


Bakura dragged his hikari home, all the way cursing everyone in his mind. Especially Yugi. He got to the door, unlocked it, and shoved Ryou inside before entering himself.

"So," he said to Ryou, "You're going out with Yugi, the little goody-goody pharaoh's boy, huh? Well, isn't that a surprising little turn of events." He said to Ryou, picking up one of the largest grocery bags and dropping it on the table with a bang.

"Actually," Ryou began, "I've had a crush on Yugi for a while now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room. I was supposed to make Friday's plans with Yugi, but since we didn't get the chance..." He went to his room and closed the door, blocking off the mind-link with Bakura immediately.

  
  


"Hey Yugi, it's me. Is Yami around?" Ryou said into the phone.

"No, he's been in his room all day. Gee, I wonder what could be wrong?" he said sarcastically, then burst into giggles.

"Ok, so... Did you SEE the looks on their faces when we kissed??? I was HILARIOUS!!" Ryou laughed into the phone.

"Oh God, Bakura looked like he was ready to kill me!" Yugi laughed.

"Yami looked like he was gonna go crazy!" Ryou said.

"It's definitely working." Yugi exclaimed.

"Definitely."Ryou agreed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow's part of the plan!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Me neither. Well, gotta go. Give a full report on what happens with you tomorrow."

"And I want a full report from you as well!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Kay, talk with you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Ryou hung up the phone and lay in bed. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting...

_________________________________________________________________________

TBC! Thanx for all the reviews! 


	3. The Unknown Need

Hey, back, well, anyway....

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Yami glanced at the clock, and found it was nearly eleven o' clock. He found it odd that his little hikari was not awake at that hour, but kept watching TV, not wanting to disturb him. Finally, when it was close to eleven thirty, Yami got worried.

//Hikari?// He called through his mental-link with Yugi.

/Huh? Oh, hey Yami./ Yugi answered back, tiredly.

//Yugi, it's almost eleven thirty. You might wish to wake up now.//

/Eleven thirty? Oh, ok, I guess I should get up then./ 

A few minutes later, Yugi came out of his bedroom. He sat down next to Yami, and Yami blushed. Yugi was only wearing his boxers!!! When Yami regained control of his breathing, he turned his head to look at the half-asleep person beside him. He was toned, not muscular. Thin, but built. His eyelids were drooped in the most adorable manner. 

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes closed, and his head fell on Yami's shoulder. Yami blushed deeper, very surprised by his hikari's touch. The soft sound of Yugi's faint snores were pressed close to his ear. Yami could feel his breath on his neck. He shivered. 

_What's wrong with me? This is Yugi! This is my hikari! Why am I feeling this way?_

As Yugi snuggled closer, Yami felt the strong urge to kiss him. He knew he couldn't. Yugi would never accept it. He had to control himself. He had to... WAKE HIM UP! Yes! Perfect plan! Then the temptation wouldn't be there anymore!

//Yugi!//

/Huh? What Yami?/

//Will you please stop using me as a pillow?//

/Oh. Is that what I'm sleeping on?/

Yami chuckled. //Yes it is, Hikari.// 

/Oh. Ok./

Yugi moved away, and soon fell asleep again. Yami looked at him with affection. A few strands of hair fell into his face, and Yami brushed them away carefully, as to not wake the sleeping angel. He couldn't resist. He bent down, and brushed his lips to Yugi's cheek.

"Sleep well, little Hikari." he whispered. He then moved to get off the couch without disturbing Yugi.

  
  


Bakura checked through all the cupboards of the house and still couldn't find his favorite cereal. He needed the sugar to survive, so he began to search frantically. The cupboards only contained the wheat stuff Ryou ate, so he sat down to wait for Ryou to come out and find his sugary cereal.

The water in the bathroom turned off, and a few seconds later, Ryou came out in a cotton robe. Bakura's jaw dropped. The robe was half-way open to reveal a very well built chest. Though it was still a porcelain color, like the rest of his skin, it became apparent that his little hikari had done some working out. With lovely results. 

When he had remembered how to speak, he asked "Ryou, where are my Sugar Bites?"

"I don't know, where were they yesterday morning?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I was eating them, and then I ran out, and– Oh."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to buy some more when we go to the supermarket tomorrow." Ryou said calmly.

"But I want some NOW! You go out and buy some!" Bakura whined, sounding like a little child.

"What? No!" Ryou shouted.

"Yes you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"GRRRRR! YES you WILL!" Bakura yelled once more, pouncing on Ryou, knocking him to the floor. He tried to punch Ryou, but he dodged it with ease. He repeated his punching attempt, with the same results, several times.

"Why (punch) Cant (punch) I (punch, punch) Get You??????" Bakura gasped out, breathless from fighting.

"Because you're so predictable. You need to learn to catch me off guard." Ryou said, dodging every punch and not even breaking a sweat.

"How in the Depths of the Underworld am I supposed to do that?" Bakura said, after catching his breath.

"Well, you can always do something like... this!" Ryou quickly flipped Bakura over, and bent down, kissing his yami.

It was like nothing they had ever experienced.

The passion and energy of the kiss was enough to make Bakura go crazy with need. He would never have expected something so powerful to come from his little hikari. He felt surprised by Ryou's forwardness, yet, soon felt himself responding to the kiss. Ryou's tongue forced it's way into Bakura's mouth, a paradise in itself. Two tongues battled for dominance, but Ryou's won hands-down. Bakura felt as though their bodies were merging. Like two halves. Light and Dark. He felt himself submit to the kiss completely. He knew at that moment that he needed Ryou. Needed him to carry on. Needed him to survive.

Suddenly, Ryou broke the kiss. Looking into the darker brown eyes, Ryou confidently stated "See? I caught you off guard. Right then, I could have kicked you in the... you know. Oh my, I have to pick out what I'm going to wear for my date with Yugi tomorrow! See ya!"

With that, Ryou got off of Bakura, and walked into his room. Bakura was speechless. Had he just... just... HE HAD! He had KISSED his HIKARI!!! 

  
  


"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said on the phone to his friend.

"Hey Yugi! How'd it go?" Ryou asked.

"Well. I scored a kiss on the cheek." Yugi said proudly. 

"That's good. But I did better..." Ryou said, evilly.

"Oh really? What'd you get?" Yugi asked indignantly.

"A full kiss. WITH tongues." Ryou said proudly.

"Are you serious????" Yugi asked.

"Yup. It was great."

"Well, tomorrow's the 'Date'. I can't wait to see how that goes." Yugi said in excitement.

"Yeah, well, see ya tomorrow."

"See Ya, Ryou." 

___________________________________________________________________________

TBC!!! WOW! I can't believe all the reviews I got in less than an hour. Thanks guys (or girls)!!!


	4. A VERY Bad Joke

Well, sorry it's taken awhile to update. And guess what, to everybody who's actually reading my pathetic little authors note? I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! (Not really a cause to celebrate, but oh well.) Yup! I feel important now! (Well, not really...) Anyone who wants to see it can check it out.... (Am I crazy for actually accepting said flame, when I should be pissed off? Anyone with answers, please email me...) 

Anyway.... ON WITH THE FIC!.....

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Yugi was checking out his closet, looking for something to wear on his "date" with Ryou, when Yami walked in. Yami blushed, remembering that small kiss on the cheek that had felt so right, yet made him feel even more confused than he already was.

"Oh, hey Yami. Help me pick out something to wear on my date tonight. PLEASE????" Yugi begged. Yami sighed. With all these new feelings inside, this would not me an easy task.

"Hikari, I am not familiar with today's brand of, so called, 'fashion'. I'm from over five thousand years ago, in case you have forgotten." He tried. He knew that Yugi did take pity on his lack of knowledge of the world in which he now lived.

"Well, at least tell me if you think it looks good on me, ok?" Yugi grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, and went into the bathroom, leaving Yami to do nothing but wait.

  
  


Bakura sat in his favorite spot on the couch, brooding. He hadn't slept at all the night before, thinking of the kiss his hikari had shared. No, the kiss his hikari had STOLEN from him. He had never expected anything like that from his dear, innocent Ryou. Wait a minute, did he just say DEAR? He had to be going crazy.

"Bakura? Have you seen my light blue shirt?" Ryou called from the bedroom.

//You mean the one that looks like it's practically painted on your chest? Nope.// He stated through the mind-link, knowing it would get a rise out of Ryou.

/WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? THAT SHIRT IS BAGGY ON ME!!!/ Sure enough, Ryou was mentally screaming at Bakura. Bakura laughed at this.

//Just wear what you're wearing now, squirt.//

/I can't, Bakura. I'm not wearing anything but my boxers, and I highly doubt that any movie theater would let me in without at least a pair of pants./

Bakura choked on the mental image of his more innocent twin in only his boxers. 

/Well... don't just sit there, help me!/

  
  


Yugi came out of the bathroom, and Yami nearly gasped. Yugi was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, and a red T-shirt, that looked like it was plastered to his body. Yugi definitely hd some muscles, and Yami was shocked that he had never realized it. Yugi didn't look as innocent as he did before. It was replaced by a mischievous glint in his eye, that Yami just barely noticed, because his eyes were glued to the now revealed set of muscles on his chest. Yugi was still thin, but he definitely had muscles. 

It suddenly dawned on Yami that this Yugi wasn't just cute anymore. This Yugi was hot. So hot that Yami was aroused just looking at his little hikari. 

_Hikari! Oh Ra!!! Yugi is MY HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami, Yugi is YOUR HIKARI, STOP thinking of him like that!!!!_

/Yami? What do you think?/

//Yugi... you look...//

/Hot?/

//Um... yes, I suppose//

/Yeah, but I'm not sure if Ryou would like it. I mean this shirt IS a little tight, but then, it's not as if he hasn't seen my bare chest before. He Has seen me naked, so I highly doubt there'll be–/

//Hikari, what are you talking about???//

/Oh...uh...Actually.../

//Hikari, you know you can tell me anything.// Yami prodded.

/Well, you see, last weekend... RyouandIhadsex.//

It took a moment for Yami to sort out those words, but when he did, his jaw dropped. 

//Yugi?//

/It was before you found out, he and I rented a room and did it before we went home. It was nothing big, I mean, it's not like he was my first or anything–/

//HE WASN'T YOUR FIRST?!?!?!?!//

/Of course not, Yami! I'm not an angel, you know./

Yami sat down a chair, shakily. He, of course, was shocked by the knowledge of Yugi's not-so innocence. He was extremely surprised at the look on Yugi's face, as if he didn't care.

Suddenly, Yugi burst out laughing. "Did you SEE your face!!!! Oh Ra, Yami, I was just kidding!!!!!!"

Yami began breathing again at that very moment, relieved that his Aibou had not done any of the things he said he had.

  
  


Bakura peeked into Ryou's room before entering, and blushed. It was true. Ryou was only in a pair of navy blue boxers, and standing by his closet, irritated by the sudden disappearance of his shirt. Bakura stepped into the room cautiously. He didn't want Ryou to see him blush.

Suddenly, hearing footsteps, Ryou whipped around. "Bakura, are you hot? Your cheeks are all red." 

Ryou stepped close to the former tomb robber, and put a hand on his forehead. The cool touch sent shivers down Bakura's spine. Still, Bakura covered his feelings in snide remarks.

"I'm not sick, but you look it." He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, well, Yugi certainly doesn't think so. In fact, last weekend, before you guys found out, he said I had very high stamina." Ryou said, with an even slyer grin.

Bakura's eyes widened. _Does he mean he and Yugi have done... THAT? Oh Ra, HOW didn't I know about this???? My innocent little Ryou, my Hikari, my Aibou... _Unbeknownst to him, Ryou had opened the mind-link, and listened to everything he had just thought.

"Innocent? Who ever said I was INNOCENT? Bakura, I've had sex before. It's not like I don't have a dark-side. You're living proof." He said, nonchalantly

Bakura sat on the side of Ryou's bed, taking it all in. Ryou watched him with interest for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, My Ra, you should see your face!!!! I'm just kidding Bakura. Should've known you were stupid enough to take it seriously!" Ryou said between giggles.

"Grrrrrr.... I'll SHOW YOU KIDDING!!" Bakura lunged for his light, once again, knocking both of them to the floor. Once again, the punching commenced, never once hitting it's mark. 

Once again, Ryou flipped Bakura over and kissed him.

Once again the feelings emerged, more powerful than before. Bakura swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. Ryou's tongue played with his lips, finally forcing them open. The innocence was even present in such a passionate kiss. The tongue seemed to want to play instead of fight. _Oh, Ryou. My innocent little Aibou..._ Bakura's mouth silently begged Ryou to deepen the kiss. And he did. Wrapping his arms around Ryou, Bakura clung for support. It felt like he was flying. Being taken to a whole other world....

PAIN!!!!

A sudden pain shot through his shin, as Ryou delivered a swift kick. Bakura shot up, clutching his bruised member, face red, tears in his eyes. He fell again, realizing the pain was too much to bare. 

"OWWWWWWWWE!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed.

"See," Ryou said calmly, "I got you. You let your guard down and I got you." Not only did I get to kick you in the balls, but I ALSO STOLE ANOTHER KISS from the ever so famous tomb robber Bakura. I believe the Hikari has surpassed the Yami. Well, hate to leave the sight of you writhing in pain, but I gotta put on the rest of my clothes. Boxers are not suitable attire for a movie theater. See ya, Bakura!"

Bakura watched his light go back into his room. He could've sworn he saw those hips sway seductively in his direction. 

_He was only in his BOXERS!!!! _He groaned in his mind, as the ache in his pants suddenly became much worse.

____________________________________________________________________________

TBC! Yes, yes, I know, I should've gone on to the date, but I didn't have time. So, what did you think? A little more erotic than the other chapters, but I think it's my best yet. You'll get the date next chapter, Kay?

Oh, and all you flamers?

DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Takes out large flamethrower and points it at the flamers in the back of the room.)


	5. The Much Awaited Date

Sorry for the delay! (Feeble little voice) I've Been Sick! 

Moving on... Now, for the Much Awaited DATE!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Yugi opened the door and led Ryou into his and Yami's apartment above the Game Shop. Yami, sitting in the corner of the room with his favorite book, watched them discreetly. He couldn't figure out why he was so jealous, and THAT was driving him crazy. It was YUGI. His HIKARI. His FRIEND. And savior. And Dueling Partner. And Soul-Mate...

SOUL-MATE???????????

WHERE in the UNDERWORLD did THAT come from????????????

_You are such an IDIOT!!! HOW could you even THINK that about Yugi???? How could..._

Suddenly, Yugi turned his head, and their eyes met. Violet met Crimson. Innocence met Corruption. The Mischievous Angel met The Virtuous Devil. A spark passed between those eyes. Of something more powerful than any word in any language could possibly describe, or any person, simpleton to scientist, could comprehend.

"I think we should get going now. Bye Yami!" Yugi smiled cheerfully at him. He threw an arm around Ryou's waist, causing Yami to seethe, and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, he hit his forehead with his head.

_...you have never realized_ _it??_

About five minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of Bakura, who also seemed slightly irritated. Yami took only a second to wonder why.

"Hello, Bakura. May I ask why you're here?" Yami said politely.

Bakura stepped into the apartment, looking around. "Have the boys left for their date yet?"

"Uh, yes, why?" Yami inquired.

"I, uh, thought Ryou might like to take along his, uh, pen." Bakura said, sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure that Yugi might find his, uh, his... CD! Yeah, cd, very useful..." Said Yami, trying to cover up his embarrassment. It was obvious they were trying to make excuses.

"Say, uh, Yami... you wouldn't happen too know which theater they went to, do you?" Asked Bakura.

"Right around the corner from Kaiba's."

"I'll drive."

Both Yami's grabbed their jackets, and ran out the door.

  
  


Sitting in the back of the theater, Yugi and Ryou watched Bakura and Yami make their way to the very last row, and sit. Both Dark Ones were boring their eyes into their Light's backs as soon as they sat down. Ryou suppressed a giggle.

"Alright Yugi," he whispered. "Pay up."

"You're becoming more like Bakura every day." Yugi sighed, reaching into his pocket for the money he owed him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Ryou, who then stuffed in his jeans pocket. 

"Ok, so, what's our game plan with this?" Yugi asked.

"I say, we give them a little show." said Ryou, with a wink.

"Good idea." said Yugi.

  
  


Meanwhile, Bakura watched the boys whisper in disgust. What in the name of Ra WAS this. His Ryou, His Hikari, His Entire Being... sitting with some squirt with tri-colored hair to match the wimpy pharaohs. His heart made a sudden jolt when Yugi put his arm around Ryou. He wanted to see red, specifically Yugi's blood. But then that ever-nagging question arose:

Why did HE care?

All of his thoughts and feelings jumbled and mixed inside his brain, as he tried to make sense of it all. 

But then, he looked down, and saw Yugi kissing his Hikari. The same way his Hikari had kissed him. Twice.

He began to burn with a feeling he had hardly ever experienced in his life, spirit or not. This ache was ten times more painful than his dagger could ever be. It was a dagger of ice, that made his heart want to feel numb again. Made his heart want to be stone again. Like it was before. He felt like he was shattering.

Jealousy.

But he couldn't be jealous of Yugi. That would mean...

It all came together, in one startling, devastating conclusion:

He loved him. He loved Ryou.

Shakily, he stood. Watching curiously as Yami did the same. He walked down to where the two boys were sitting, and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"Bakura? What're you–"

"Ryou, I need to speak with you. Can you come with me?"

"Yes, Yugi, I need to speak with you as well." Yami added.

Both boys followed their yamis outside. Once out, Bakura looked Ryou in the eye. He took a deep breath and began.

"Ryou, I know that you think I'm a cold, heartless person, er, spirit. And I know you think I don't have feelings. But, I do. I just realized that you are the one thing in this world that I care about. The one friend I ever had. The one thing in this world that I actually... Love." Ryou's eyes grew wide. "And I realize that I have been absolutely evil to you since the first time I met you, but I won't live without you. I love you, Ryou, and there's nothing you can do or say to change that."

Yami said something along the same lines.

"Yugi, Hikari, I know what you think of me. I know you think I am only a friend. Only your protector, due to the fact you unlocked me from the dreadful darkness. But the truth is, I know that you care for me with deep friendship, but I have founds feelings within me, suggesting the fact that our relationship is stronger than that. I love you Yugi. I don't know when it started, but the truth is, I only just realized it myself. I love you and can't bare not having you by my side." Yugi gasped.

Then, for reasons unknown to the yamis, Ryou and Yugi suddenly gave a loud whoop, and gave each other high-fives

"Huh?" Both yamis said at the same time.

"Never mind," said Ryou. "We love you too. Have loved, actually."

They both reached in, and gave their yamis long sensual kisses, and then, somehow, Bakura caught on. He figured it out. And he couldn't believe such a plan was orchestrated by his little Ryou.

"Why, Ryou!" he said with a sly grin "If you aren't becoming more and more like me every day–"

"Then I'll say YOU'RE just growing soft." Ryou cut him off with a tap on the nose.

"Grrrrr..... Who ever said anything about growing soft?????" snarled Bakura, though this time it was playful, not dangerous.

"Well, it just seems that you haven't won a fight against me at all this week. What happened to big tough Bakura?" asked Ryou, innocently. Though one could still see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, that's only because of your new distraction technique.. But, I know what to do now! You can't use it anymore without giving me the advantage of knowing what you're going to do next. Hehe, Gotcha there!!" Bakura said, triumphantly.

"Oh, poo. I guess that means I have to find OTHER ways to distract you, doesn't it Bakura?" Ryou said in an innocent childlike tone. Yet the devilishness was somewhat revealed, when Ryou visibly grinded his hips into Bakura's, causing him to have to stifle a moan. And soon, they were in the car Bakura had drove up in, speeding back toward their apartment. Yami and Yugi just stood there, holding each other, clueless as to why the new couple had to run off so soon.

----The end----

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Yeah, I know, but gimme a break, ok? Maybe, just maybe, there'll be a sequel. I thought I was gonna put a lemon in, but I totally forgot. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
